


Bed

by anyothergirl415



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-27
Updated: 2009-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my slashfic40 challenge. Prompt: Quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed

“Goodnight Jack,” Will smiles at him as they crawl into bed and get comfortable under the silky sheets.

“Goodnight Will,” Jacks nods in return and blows the candle out.

Will clears his throat and repositions himself on the bed, flopping on his stomach.

Jack clears his own throat and rolls to his side.

Will makes an odd grumble noise and rolls back to his back.

Jack mimics the noise and rolls to the other side, facing Will.

They are quiet for a moment before there is a sudden ruffle of movement. Will attempts to pin Jack just as the Captain throws his arms out to shove him back. They wrestle like this for a few minutes. Will on top, Jack on top, Will once more. Until Jack ultimately wins and slides his thick length inside the panting man.

For an hour or so the room is filled with panting, moaning, until Jack collapses to his side of the bed.

Eventually the quiet of the room envelopes them.

“Goodnight Jack,” there’s a soft mumble.

“Goodnight Will,” a gentle echo.

It is silent for a few minutes until one clears their throat and shifts positions.


End file.
